King of Slytherin
by Minagorishi
Summary: Harry becomes King of Slytherin. Flames are for roasting weenies and marshmallows!
1. Chapter 1

"**King of Slytherin"**

**By Minagorishi**

Hi, there! Hope everyone had a happy holidays and the like! This fic is already finished, so the space between updates will (hopefully) be shorter. I will be continuing "Be My God!", but it's on a temporary hiatus. Please be patient with me! By the way, I most definitely do (not) own Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling does not own the rights to these characters (in my little dream-world that doesn't actually exist). I use flames for roasting weenies and marshmallows... This story has slightly stronger language than my other fics, and is also slightly more hard-core, and is rated accordingly. Enjoy!

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Prologue

Draco's Point of View

(The other chapters will be third person point of view.)

I can't believe we're actually doing this! I mean, I understand wanting to befriend the Gryffindors since Potter defeated the Dark Lord, but this is ridiculous! Oh, well, if this is going to happen anyways, we may as well just get it over with. There's Golden Boy, now. He looks surprised to see all of Slytherin house approaching him (A/N: Who wouldn't be, Draco?). Of course, the bastard just HAS to look at me like I'm plotting something. He does have a hot body, though. Quite delectable, actually—wonder what it would be like to—no! Bad Draco! Pansy in a thong bikini! Ew, that brings back some nasty memories, but at least that "problem" is solved.

"What do you want, Malferret?" Ugh. Weasel. He'd be attractive if it wasn't for his taste in clothes and lack of brain.

"It isn't any of your concern what I want, Weasley; I need to speak to Potter. Now, if you'd kindly step aside." At least he stepped aside. There may be hope for you yet, Weasel.

"What do you want with me, Draco?" Woah. Who died and told him to call me by my first name? Remind me to put a large bouquet of roses on their grave. My name sounds so good on his lips. Wonder what else sounds good on his lips... No! Must not lose track of thoughts! Hagrid in drag! Hagrid in drag! Aaah, that's better.

"Please step aside with me, Pott-erm, Harry." If he can use my first name, then I can use his. Ha! I'm leading him towards the dungeons, and he has his wand leveled warily at my back. Don't blame him, honestly, after all I've done to him.

Pausing at the Slytherin common room, I say the password, "Anguis", and hold the door for him. "We'll be more comfortable in here." I gesture at a sofa vaguely and he sits down.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" He is starting to get annoyed, I see.

"Sheesh, Potter, I'm getting to it. Don't get your wand in a knot." Deep breath, Draco, don't get angry. Now continue.

"Ok. First, when you defeated the Dark Lord, we decided to befriend you."

"We? Who is we?"

"The Slytherins. Can I get on with my story, now?"

"Gods, Draco, don't get your panties all in a bunch! By the way, why don't you call him Voldemort?" Harry asked, smirking as I cringed at the name. Wait! Potter smirked? That's my trademark look! Why does he look so sexy like that? Ron Weasley snogging Hermione Granger! Damn you, Potter!

Ok, Drake, don't lose your cool. "Again, we originally intended only to befriend you. Then, we obtained information of your sorting in first year. Harry Potter, you are more Slytherin than any of us. Therefore, we proclaim you King of Slytherin." I hope the bow wasn't overdoing it. "All of Slytherin House now answers to you."

"So, you guys have to do anything I say?" He's handling this well.

"That's basically the gist of it, yes."

Excellent. In that case, each Slytherin will be slave to a Gryffindor in order to atone for their treatment of our house. I choose you as my servant, Draco." Uh-oh, he's looking at me with this predatory glint in his eye, like he might just devour me.

"And why is that?"

"Because you piss me off." Um, ok...wasn't expecting that reason...

"And that turns me on."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Yep! That's the prologue! FYI: The Slytherin common room password, "anguis", is the Latin word for serpent. This story will consist of a prologue, two chapters, and possibly an epilogue. Please R & R! Bye-bye!


	2. Chapter 2

"**King of Slytherin"**

**By Minagorishi**

I most definitely do (not) own Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling does not own the rights to these characters (in my little dream-world that doesn't actually exist). I (attempt to) use flames for roasting weenies and marshmallows (also in my little non-existent dream world)... This story has slightly stronger language than my other fics, and is also slightly more hard-core, and is rated accordingly. Enjoy!

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 1

"Because you piss me off," said Harry, a dead serious look gracing his features. "And that turns me on."

Now it was Draco's turn to smirk. "So, you wouldn't mind if I do this, then." Draco captured Harry's lips in a searing kiss, pinning the slightly smaller boy to the sofa he was sitting on. When a need for oxygen became painfully apparent, the two boys broke apart, panting.

"Pack your stuff. You're staying in my room from now on," Harry commanded. "Bring it down here and we'll floo to my private suite."

Draco arched his eyebrows. "Private suite?"

"Since I defeated Voldemort," Harry began, smirking again as the blonde cringed at the name, "and since I'm Head Boy, Dumbledore gave me my own room."

Draco nodded in understanding and conjured his trunks, lighting the Slytherin common room fireplace. "Together?" Draco asked, reaching out his hand.

Taking Draco's hand, he threw the floo powder into the flames and muttered something Draco didn't quite catch.

Draco got out of the fireplace just after Harry, and his jaw dropped at the site of the extensive suite. Harry's room was decked entirely in black, with hints of silver, blood red, and a deep green.

"Its very...Goth." Draco said, walking up behind the brunette.

Harry shrugged. "You can change it if you'd like. I just liked this color scheme."

"No, its cool; this is what my room looks like at home." Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, and the smaller boy leaned back into the broad, quidditch-toned chest, sighing in content. "Gods, Harry, you're so gorgeous." Harry blushed slightly and snuggled deeper into Draco, breathing in the other boy's scent. After a few more minutes of snuggling, Draco remembered something.

"Do you think we should be getting back to the Slytherin Common Room? They might still be waiting for us. Not that I want to go, but you've got a spot of Gryffin-dork in you that might."

Harry sighed. "I guess you're right. Though right now, even my Gryffindor side is saying fuck 'em. Continue this when we get back?"

Draco bowed with a serious look gracing his features. "But of course, _Master_."

Harry giggled and kissed him again. "Lets go, then, and get it the hell over with."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Yup! That's chapter #1!

CLIFFY!

Muahahahahahahahahaha...Please R&R. The me in my little dream world where I own Harry Potter and make Harry and Draco do all sorts of naughty things to each other is lonely. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

"**King of Slytherin"**

**By Minagorishi**

I don't own anything other than my evil, perverted mind. The characters are just there for me to borrow and do naughty things with...This chapter is a little more than lime, but a little less than lemon...I call it sprite! So, drink it all up!

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 2

The two boys returned to the Slytherin Common Room, where a not-so-pleasant sight greeted them.

"Harry! Where the sodding hell were you? You two were gone over and hour!" Harry blushed slightly at Hermione's words, but recovered rather quickly and addressed her in a brisk tone.

"Draco and I had a small matter of business involving both our houses to settle. I apologize for any amount of inconvenience this brought you, 'Moine, but I am not under your control, and therefore do not need to answer to you." Hermione flushed, and the Slytherins gaped openly at their new "king". No one, however, was more impressed with Harry than Draco.

"What matter of business did you 'discuss', then?" Hermione knew of Harry's feelings for Draco, and although she didn't exactly approve, Harry was a big boy, now, and could take care of himself. Ron, of course, was completely oblivious.

"The Slytherins, upon acquiring information of my Sorting in first year, have decided to name me king of their house." Hermione's jaw dropped in shock. "Inasmuch as I believe this house needs to atone for their past behavior towards Gryffindors, each Slytherin will now be slave to a Gryffindor of their year. I have already chosen Draco as my servant. Both houses will meet in the Room of Requirement after dinner in order to pair up." Harry turned to leave, gesturing for Draco to follow him, which he did.

The pair returned quickly to Harry's room, intent on finishing what they had started earlier. As soon as the door was closed behind them, Harry cast several locking and silencing charms. When he finished, Draco turned the boy around and kissed him passionately, knocking him onto the bed. The boys moaned as they ground against each other, all the while deepening the kiss. Draco's hands found their way under Harry's shirt to his nipples, and the boy under him groaned and arched into him, causing the blonde to hiss in pleasure.

"You are so hot, you know that?" Draco asked. Harry blushed, causing the boy above him to smirk, diving in for another kiss, while also reaching into Harry's pants.

"Yesssss." Harry cried. "Oh my God—I love you, Draco!"

Draco froze, with an anxious Harry Potter looking up at him, fear of rejection evident in his eyes. "You do?" Harry nodded in response, and was shocked when the other boy crushed his lips back onto his own. When oxygen once more began to make itself scarce, Draco broke away, grinning, "I love you, too."

Harry smiled, bringing his lover back down to him, pulling off the blonde's shirt. Needless to say, they completely forgot about that night's meeting in the Room of Requirement. They never heard Hermione knocking incessantly at their door for over and hour afterwards, either. They were too far into each other...literally.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

...I was just thinking, which is not usually a good thing...If this chapter was both sprite and fluff, is it a sprite plushie? Am I just an idiot? If Diego is the Devil's wife, whose the Devil? Is it Chris? Why do I like purple so damn much? Why am I asking all these dumbass questions?...Whether or not I write an epilogue is dependant upon reviews...If you think I should, tell me. If you think its fine as-is, tell me...If you don't wanna say anything, that works, too...Bye!


End file.
